


sun is shining (and so are you)

by Esbion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Summer Vacation, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbion/pseuds/Esbion
Summary: Hinata and Kenma's anniversary is coming up.For HQ Valentine's Exchange 2021
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Haikyuu!! Valentine Exchange





	sun is shining (and so are you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyShik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyShik/gifts).



> Valentine's exchange gift for @itsjustSHIKI on twitter, using the prompts relationship anniversary + summer trip. I looove kenhina so I was really happy to be matched with you. hope you like it!
> 
> title is from sun is shining - axwell & ingrosso (shoutout to stella on the discord for this)

“Hey, Kenma,” said Hinata, grinning at him through the laptop screen. Hinata was sitting in front of his apartment building, leaning on a bench. It was daytime in Brazil, hundreds of miles away, and the sky behind him was a crisp, morning blue in stark contrast to the darkness of Kenma’s apartment at night.

“Yeah?” Kenma asked, while he stroked the calico cat in his lap. Pie gave a purr, a low noise that vibrated through his whole body.

“What do you want to do for our anniversary?” he asked, his eyes golden and sparkling. In the background, Kenma could hear Hinata’s neighbors speaking an unfamiliar tongue and it struck him how far away Hinata was.

“Well,” Kenma paused in the middle of petting his cat. "I want you to come home. I miss you." It's a sentimental statement, one that Kenma wouldn't usually say, that brought a heat to his cheeks. Kenma wondered if Hinata could see him blushing, in his dark bedroom, his face lit only by the glow of his laptop.

Hinata grinned at that. "I will. Just as soon as the season ends and we have our break this summer."

"Good," Kenma said, going back to petting his cat.

He thought about what they were going to do. Probably what they had been doing for the past three years--having dinner at the restaurant across from Kenma’s first apartment, walking around the adjacent park with their hands linked, then going home and cuddling until they fell asleep wrapped in each other.

"So, same routine, then?" Hinata said, echoing Kenma's thoughts.

"Yeah.”

“Great.” Hinata said. Kenma couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw a flicker of hesitation in Hinata’s eyes, an expression of disappointment.

It was that look on Hinata’s face that Kenma kept thinking about long after he had exited the video call. He laid awake in the middle of the night, staring at the ceiling and wondering: was Hinata unsatisfied? Had he wanted something else, but held back from stating what he desired? He knew that Hinata was more adventurous than he was; he liked to try new things when he could. Kenma was happy to go along with it once in a while but usually he defaulted to what was familiar.

But maybe, just maybe, this time he wouldn’t.

***

“I want to do something different this year. Something exciting.”

“What do you want to do?” said Kuroo, leaning against the couch. Kenma sighed. “That’s the problem, I don’t know.”

“Well, what does Shouyou like?”

“He likes a lot of things,” Kenma said.

He had a sudden need to see Hinata again, so he opened up his phone and navigated to the Instagram app on his phone. He scrolled through, looking at pictures of Hinata and his Brazilian teammates posing on the beach. There was even a picture of himself and Hinata, one of the few pictures of himself Kenma allowed to be taken at the local park last time Hinata had visited. They were both looking at the camera, Hinata’s grin wide and bright while Kenma gave a small smile.

“Whatever you do, I’m sure he’ll love it.” Kuroo said.

“I hope so.” Kenma glanced at Hinata’s profile again. His eye fell on a recent post which Hinata had liked, where someone had wistfully mentioned getting away, going on a vacation. _Hmmm_ , Kenma thought to himself.

***

There were dozens, maybe hundreds of options. Would Hinata want to see a city? Or go off into the countryside? Where would they go, how would they get there, and what would they do?

Kenma couldn’t decide. He stared at his list, the sticky note on his desk that he added to throughout the day when he thought Kuroo thought he was overthinking it, but Kenma knew that for Hinata, things had to be _right_. It was true that Hinata would probably appreciate anything, but still.

Kenma prepared, in the days leading up to Hinata’s return to Japan. He packed his car full of supplies,and snacks for the road. He made sure all his commitments were taken care of, his schedule cleared out for the entire weekend. In the end, he arrowed the list down to a few, then picked randomly. It would have to do. All he could do was hope everything turned out okay.

***

Kenma was standing at the terminal, waiting for Hinata’s face to appear among the throng of passengers coming down from the airplanes.

There was no sign of Hinata anywhere. No shock of orange hair, no small figure slipping between the people in the crowds. Was it possible that Hinata had changed so much since the last time they had physically been in the same room, that Kenma could no longer recognize him?

He remembered the first time he and Hinata had kissed.

Hinata had been sitting on Kenma’s bed, in the midst of playing video games. Hinata had lost yet again, but he wasn’t upset, he was making a joke about something or the other. Kenma hardly heard what he was saying when Hinata was looking at him like _that_ , with sparkling eyes. Suddenly he was being kissed, a soft and quick peck at first which turned into something more as they curled up together on the bed--

“Kenma!”

Hinata’s voice jolted Kenma out of his memories.

He turned towards the sound. Suddenly he was being squeezed with all the might in Hinata’s slender torso, having ran at him with the lightning-quick speed of a soon-to-be Olympic athlete.

Hinata’s arms were wrapped tightly around Kenma, his cheek resting against Kenma’s shoulder. He smelled different but he felt familiar. It was a hug that was the same hug Kenma had known since their friendship had begun. He was the same person as always, and he made Kenma’s heart beat fast in the same way it had that day when they first met.

“Shouyou,” Kenma gasped. “I can’t breathe.”

Hinata let go of him. He was grinning, the smile on his face as bright as the sun.

Kenma smiled in return. He took Hinata’s bags for him, making sure to keep Hinata’s hand clasped in his other hand. “Tell me everything,” he said.

Kenma had already heard most of what Hinata had to say when they video-chatted, but he didn’t mind hearing it again. He liked listening to Hinata talk. He liked watching the animated motions he made with his hands and listening to his delightful laugh.

They walked out of the airport, side by side. The Tokyo streets were crowded and busy, as usual. As they made their way towards Kenma’s apartment, he couldn’t help but think how many times he and Hinata had walked through this city together. Hinata knew the way to Kenma’s apartment without even having to look at the street signs. He commented on the shops and boutiques as they passed by, talking about the newest items on display.

When they got to Kenma’s apartment, Hinata sank down on the couch with a sigh. Kenma sat down next to him, easily settling into the spot where he belonged. The cat jumped right onto the couch beside Hinata, competing with Kenma for his attention. Hinata reached out and took the cat into his arms. “Aww, Pie, you missed me?” Pie purred, nuzzling his head against Hinata.

Meanwhile, Hinata leaned towards Kenma, his shoulder against Kenma’s own. It was comfortable, sitting together on the couch, just the two of them and the cat. Too comfortable?

Kenma took a deep breath. He could feel his palms sweating, his heart thumping too loudly in his chest. “Shouyou,” said Kenma, his voice coming out more serious than he intended it to be.

A silence.

Hinata tilted his head curiously, surveying Kenma with an intense gaze. “Yeah?”

“Tomorrow,” Kenma said, “We’re going away.”

Hinata blinked. ‘What do you mean?”

“I mean--only if you want to, of course..” Kenma found himself flustered.

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Like a trip?”

“Yeah. Just the two of us.”

“Huh,” Hinata said. He squeezed Kenma’s hand. “I think I’d like that.”

***

Four hours into the drive. Kenma was driving while Hinata sat in the passenger’s seat. He had been singing along to the radio at the top of his lungs so loudly and for so long that Kenma wondered why his voice hadn’t gone hoarse yet. He suspected that it was because, knowing Hinata, he was probably used to shouting all day.

Hinata belted out the lyrics in an off-key tune, his voice totally out of sync with the notes of the song. He was awful.

Kenma turned up the radio for him.

Hinata looked over at Kenma, the breeze that was coming through the open window ruffling his hair as the car sped across the empty highway. The way he looked at him, his eyes shinling, made Kenma feel warm inside. They were driving off towards the unknown, past long stretches of farm grass with no people in sight, towards a place Kenma had only seen in maps. Yet with Hinata beside him, Kenma didn’t feel afraid.

They were approaching a bridge now, a strip of road connecting the mainland to their island destination.

Hinata stopped singing. “Wow. Kenma, look at the water!” It was deep and blue, stretching out as far as the eye could see.

His enthusiasm was infectious. Kenma found himself excited as well, his heart pounding in his chest as he held onto the steering wheel.

When they arrived at the island, Kenma parked his car in the area he had carefully researched ahead of time “We’re here,” he said, stating the obvious.

Hinata alighted on the ground, his sneakers hitting the soft grass under his feet. He stared at the landscape, his eyes huge. The look on his face was worth it, was worth all the worrying and thought Kenma had put into this.

“ _Oh_ ,” Hinata breathed.

***

The beach was white. Pure, white sand, rarely touched by humans.

Hinata had never seen a beach this pure.

There was none of the trash that collected on more populated beaches, none of the old bottles and plastic littering the landscape.

Just the sand, and the clear-blue sea meeting it, the waves licking the beach.

Hinata looked behind him and saw the trees and the rest of the island, waiting to be explored. New sights, new places. It was a destination quiet enough for Kenma yet exciting enough for Hinata.

“Kenma,” he turned to his boyfriend. “It’s perfect.”

Kenma gave a tiny smile--a soft thing, just for him.

Hinata strode along the beach, Kenma following along next to him. There was so much to point out.

Clusters of birds running along the beach with their funny little legs which made Hinata laugh.

Hundreds of shells, ranging from those small enough to fit into the palm of his hand to those big enough to hold up to his ear. “Hey,” Shouyou said playfully. “I can hear the ocean.”

“Shouyou, “ Kenma shook his head in amusement, “we’re _at_ the ocean.”

Hinata laughed. He breathed in, feeling the cool fresh sea air enter his lungs.

When they were done walking, Kenma set up a spot on the beach with their umbrella and towels, and a cooler full of food.

Hinata sat down next to him, soaking up the rays of the sun, the warmth washing over him. Kenma leaned towards him, putting his head on his shoulder. Hinata drew him in closer, pulling their bodies until they were pressed together, his arms encircling Kenma. Normally Kenma would be embarrassed to be held like this, out in public where anyone could see them.

But here no one could see. It was just them and the sun and the waves. Peace. Bliss.

“Five years, huh?” Hinata said. Kenma frowned. “It’s been three years.”

“No, I mean, from when we first met.” Hinata’s hands reach up and he touched Kenma's blond hair gently.

“During training camp? Of course I remember. I always thought you were amazing.” Kenma’s hands found his waist-- a bold move for him; usually it was Hinata who seeked out more contact.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.,” Kenma said, his hands tugging Hinata closer to him. “Happy anniversary, Shouyou.” He kissed Hinata, slowly and deeply. He tasted like lemonade and joy

“I’ve never been this happy,” Hinata blurted.

Kenma leaned into him, his fingers curling around Hinata’s arm. “Me too.”

Hinata shifted to get a good look at his face, the serene expression Kenma had. Just pure affection, soft and serene.

Hinata couldn’t stop grinning.

(fin.)


End file.
